


My Tears Transcending.

by twilymeeks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absolute just...mind fuckery, Abstract, Other, Psychological Horror, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: Abstract, practically intrusive fuel. That's it





	1. Chapter 1

**I am traveling beyond the plain of my existence.**

The mirrors opened their eyes and told me the path to my ascension. I can hear the keys of the piano clash in all kinds of colors, and their bodies intertwine with the melody almost harmonically. I can hear the accordion cry when my belly consumes the sins of those unworthy, the taste of their emotions bitter and disruptive. And yet, I am attracted to it. I cannot help but search for the sins of those worth nothing to my presence, and the knife of my words take their innards away and I drink away the fluids their soul has to offer. The worth of a pig is scarce compared to the life of a human’s--and yet those who say I’m human cannot see the form that I have come to possess. It is the form of a person who has realized the wrongdoings of humankind and is led to do rid of them. Humanity is a farm, and I am their manufacturers. Consumed by sin, my body lavishes in it, the shadows pulling me down into the plain.

**And yet, it was only my tears that transcended.**

  
  



	2. Don't Fall Asleep.

**Everytime you fall asleep, the monsters under your bed lurk above.**

According to God, it’s important for you to not fall asleep at night. Disobeying his orders will lead to nothing but pain and suffering. The life will be torn from your lungs and you’ll be torn apart until your vocal cords can no longer cry or scream for you to wake up.

**So don’t fall asleep.**

  
  



	3. Trichotillomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by my own mental health struggles, as I struggle with this mental disorder. Hope you enjoy..!

**My follicles are broken away.**

I ate one, and inside a flower grew. I plucked from the flower garden and each follicle grew and grew until my head became a rough slate. I vomited bud after bud as white noise spewed from my mouth and my head was a garden of plucked weeds. 

**And yet, no matter how much my conscious begged, I became a compulsion.**

  
  



End file.
